DigiAcademy
by Kaida-chu
Summary: DigiAcademy: a school where kids get their own partner Digimon and Digivice and learn about the DigitalWorld, how to take care of your Digimon and how to become a tamer. Akira is a new student, and finds out sparkling DigiAcademy has a sinister plot...
1. The Beginning

**Summary: DigiAcademy: A place where children of all ages come to learn about Digimon. Here, you get your own partner Digimon and get the finest and most prestige training in the world on how to train, care, and befriend Digimon. You get your own Digivice, one that's different from all the rest, no one has the same. Work hard here, and you may be the best Digimon tamer ever! **

**Akira and his friend Jirou just entered DigiAcademy, excited to get their own Digimon. Jirou quickly settles in, while Akira slowly becomes an outcast. He's different from all the others. His Digi-Egg hatched and out came an Armor Digimon, his Digivice is totally different and new, and his Digimon has a slight personality difference than the other Digimon. One day, he sees a group of three people with Armor Digimon and the same Digivice as him, and quickly becomes a friend to the mysterious group. When they finally tell him a secret about the school that will change his whole perspective on everything, he quickly finds out that not everything is as it seems... **

**A/N: With new plot ideas, come new stories~ Here's a new one, the idea came into my head one night and, well, it wouldn't leave. So here we go! Enjoy~**

"Hey, Akira! Wait up!" a voice shouted at me. Turning around, I saw it was my friend, Jirou.

I blinked and smiled in greeting. "Hi, Jirou. What's up?"

Jirou gave a sheepish smile and ran his hand through his deep black hair. He started taunting me. "It's break time... Let's battle! And if I win, I'll get to shave off your pretty strawberry blonde hair!"

I took a step back and contemplated just running away. No, he would catch up to me... Ugh! Wait...

"Let's wait until we get our partners, okay? We have, what, only ten minutes left?" I asked, smiling.

His brown eyes sparked with disappointment and he pouted. "Why...?"

"Because I said so," I replied. "Anyway, what Digimon do you think you'll get?"

My friend literally seemed to light up, his smile was _that_ bright.

"Hmm... I'm thinking of Dracomon or Gaomon!" Jirou excitedly answered.

He always did like those two...

"Okay, Tyros! Follow me!" Ms. Whells exclaimed over the din of the auditorium. She had long blonde hair that was slightly curly, looked to be in her thirties, and had blue eyes.

"What's a Tryo?" a redheaded boy asked, he was standing near a group of other boys.

Ms. Whells seemed happy to answer the question. "A Tyro is what you are now. A first year student, and currently inexperienced."

The redhead looked angry at the word inexperienced, and looked ready to retort something when the bell rang.

It was a high pitched noise, like a fire alarm. It echoed and vibrated off the walls, making it even louder.

Jirou huffed, clearly irritated at the bell. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Okay, Tyros. Time to take the test that will decide your Digivice, Digimon partner, and classes." Ms. Whells announced, beaming at us.

Jirou and I sat down at a circular table that was slate colored, the middle of the table was dark blue and circular, and Ms. Whells started passing out the 'test'. In all, there were about twenty of us.

When the kids got their test, they started filling in questions excitedly, and scrambling for pencils.

When we got ours, Ms. Whells smiled at us and started humming an unknown tune. It sounded eerie, yet oddly familiar...

I looked over to Jirou, who was staring intently at the paper, pencil gripped in his hand.

I sighed, looking at my paper. I suddenly felt nervous and unprepared. This test would decide my future and my partner, who I will have forever. And if I got a bad one, like Raremon, everything would spiral downhill.

Nice, Akira. That will reassure you!

I bit my lip nervously, grabbed a pencil beside me, and looked at question one on the white paper.

_#1. Are you active?_

Umm... Okay, odd question. Looking down at the other questions, they were similar to this one. Hmm, I thought this would be harder...

Below the question was a yes, no, and not sure.

Well, I guess I'm fairly active. I exercise a few times a week.

Shrugging, I circled yes.

_#2. Do you like to be alone most of the time? _

I circled not sure.

_#3. Do you worry about the safety of others?_

Yes.

_#4. Do you like children?_

Not sure.

The questions mostly carried on like that, but the last two seemed odd to me.

_#22. Everyone deserves to live, even evil people- do you agree?_

_#23. Are you living?_

I honestly didn't know what to answer. I drummed my fingers on the cool surface of the table, a nervous habit I picked up from my mom.

For question 22, I hesitated before writing something that wasn't an option. Everyone does deserve a chance to experience life, even those that don't appreciate it.

The last question didn't make sense. Are you living...? My mind was now feeling hazy and tired, nervousness was getting to me.

I narrowed my eyes in thought, and I had an answer. I scribbled it down, not picking the other choices.

Next to me, Jirou seemed to be done. He was just daydreaming, picking at the hems of his red and black hoodie. His eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing.

Suddenly, another bell rang. Not like the other one, this one sounded more like stopwatch kind of thing. Ms. Whells was holding a stopwatch, smiling at us.

Seems I was right.

Nonetheless, Jirou jumped up and looked around, surprised. I snickered, laughing at him.

Jirou looked over at me, noticed what the noise was, and glared playfully at me before sitting back down.

Looking around, I noticed the other kids were done. Half of them were smiling, some were emotionless, others looked like they were about to pass out...

"Okay, Tyros. Time's up, put your test on the machine to the right." Ms. Whells exclaimed.

To the right of her was a blue machine. It looked like it was from the future or something. Cords, cables, buttons, and levers were all over it, and it was glowing a faint blue. There was a hole and some sort of metal, slide-like thing that went out of it. It was several feet long and at the end of it was a red plush pillow.

Jirou excitedly stood up and started dashing to the table with his test, right before tripping over his own legs. My friend hit the ground face first. He groaned, blushing in embarrassment.

I more slowly stood up and started walking past him, laughing all the way.

The other kids were already crowding around the table, placing their test on it before backing away.

Making my way through the crowd, I gently placed my test on the others and saw Jirou do the same.

He looked fine, just a red mark on his forehead. He smirked playfully at me and

took a couple steps back.

I took a glance at the table before doing the same.

"Hey, Jirou. Wasn't the last question weird?" I hesitantly asked him. He looked relaxed and slightly bored.

"Hmm? What's your favorite color? Err, I guess so..." Jirou looked confused, looking at me curiously.

"No, not that one. It said-"

"Okay, time for the exciting part!" Ms. Whells interrupted me, walking up to the odd machine.

I scowled in annoyance.

She pulled a green lever, and pushed a blue button. The machine started glowing a bright, neon green. It purred to life, thrumming softly.

All of the kids, including Jirou and me, backed up quickly.

The table made a high pitched noise. Numbers, letters, codes, started surrounding the table and a bright white light flashed before the odd concoction shattered.

Ms. Whells looked excited and started humming that weird tune again.

Out of the hole came a red egg, and another one after it. Eggs kept coming out, and hitting the pillow before some teachers picked them up and placed them on a long table. All the eggs were different colors and had different markings. Odd, didn't see those teachers before...

"Okay, Tyros! Come and get your egg, you'll know which one's yours." Ms. Whells announced over the murmuring, talking, and shouting. She winked at us.

Jirou looked confused before a glazed looked covered his eyes. He slowly started walking to the table, and picked up a dark blue egg with white stripes.

I was about to ask him what was happening when I head a voice.

_'Akira...' _

The voice sounded boyish, and had a child like ring to it.

Right when I was about to start panicking, everything seemed to slow down.

Everything around me seemed hazy, and I heard faint whispers, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

_'Akira, over here...' _the voice repeated.

Trying to find the source of the voice, an egg at the table was impossibly clear, while everything around me was hazy. The egg was a snow white, with red and gold stripes covering it. On each side of the egg was a symbol. It was pink, and looked sort of like a sun or flower. I suddenly remembered what that symbol was. The Legendary Kari had that symbol on her crest, The Crest of Light...

The egg started glowing an intense mixture of gold and pink, like it was urging me to hurry and pick it up.

I shakily started walking towards it, stumbling a few times before finally making my way over to it.

I stretched my arm out and gently touched my hand against it. It felt warm.

_'Finally, you found me... I waited for so long.' _the voice murmured.

Voices started ringing in my ears, slightly incoherent and going so fast I could barely make them out.

_'Digidestined...Chosen... Find Others... Save... Help... Help!' _they started screaming at me, voices laced with desperateness, pleading with me.

I gasped, clutching me head in my hands. Barely knowing what I was doing, I picked the egg up.

Ever so slowly, the voices stopped.

Panting and sweating, everything cleared up and I saw the other kids. They seemed fine, though confused.

Shaking my head, I blinked a couple of times in disbelief. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to control my breathing. My head was spinning, and I looked down at the egg in my arms. It was large, like an ostrich egg.

"What...just happened?" I murmured under my breath, my eyes wide.

"Okay! Seems everyone found their eggs, I told you you'd know which one was yours," Ms. Whells said, grinning. "Go back to your tables, you'll get your Digivices now. Remember, all of yours will be different in some way. Color, markings, different features, or a whole different kind of Digivice! Either way, no one will have the same as yours."

With the egg in my arms, I scrambled back to the table. Jirou was just sitting down, the egg in his arms, too.

I hesitantly placed my egg on the table and sat down next to my friend.

"So did you hear a voice? Telling you to pick up your egg?" Jirou asked bluntly, eyebrow raised and grinning playfully.

"Yes..." I sighed, deciding that I won't tell him that I actually heard more than one voice. If I did, he'd think I was crazy.

"Wicked experience, right?"

Jirou kept pestering me, telling me how awesome, sick, and unreal it was. I just nodded and hummed a reply.

"Okay, place your palm on the dark blue, circular spot on you table." Ms. Whells instructed, observing us closely.

I slowly reached my hand out and put my palm on the cold, metal circle. Jirou quickly placed his, his eyes brimming with excitement.

The circle though, was as cold as ice, sending shivers down my spine and racking through my body. The feeling wasn't' natural and I didn't like it.

Suddenly, the circle started glowing a fluorescent green, humming to life; Jirou's and my palm still on it. It was vibrating slightly. All of us kids jumped in shock and tried pulling our palms away, but we were stuck somehow.

Then, it was over just as it started. I pulled away, holding my palm against my chest with my other hand.

The circle was still glowing though, slowly intensifying in both color and light, until a bright white light flashed.

I gasped in shock and blocked my eyes with my hand, covering them until it was over.

The light dimming, I moved my hand away to see two objects on the circle. One was a blue and red Digivice iC, the other I recognized as a D-3; the ones Kari, Davis, T.K, and the others used in their adventures. But it was different. Where the right grip should be was some kind of slot, like something could be slashed there. There was also a key-chain like string on the top, probably there so you could wear it. The color was also different, the remaining grip, the buttons, and border around the screen was a dark forest green, while the rest was a dark golden color.

Curiously, I reached out and gently picked it up. It was slightly warm, like it was just made.

I could see Jirou happily pushing the buttons on his Digivice, humming.

Shrugging, I pushed the top dark gold button, below it was another one. They were to the right of the screen and slightly triangular.

The screen came to life and seemed to shift through animated papers until it came to one where it just had a picture of an egg, slightly bouncing up and down. Wait a second, that's my egg.

A second later when I thought that, a thought bubble came out of the animated egg on the screen, saying, 'About to hatch, about to hatch! Three minutes remaining!'

I shouted in surprise, then stole a quick glance at my egg on the table right in front of me. It was jiggling slightly.

"J-Jirou! My egg!" I exclaimed, looking over at him.

Still tinkering with his Digivice, he scowled in annoyance and then looked over at me, seeing my expression, then looking at my egg.

"Holy cow!" Jirou shouted loudly, alerting the other kids and , who walked over to us quickly.

She beamed at us and smiled, then announced, "Seems we have an early bloomer, Tyros! It usually takes thirty minutes to an hour for a Digi-Egg to hatch, but this one's early!"

The kids immediately shifted and looked over at my egg and me. My hands twitched nervously. I don't like that much attention...

My egg started jiggling more urgently, practically moving around. A moment later, a loud _crack _was heard, and a big crack appeared in the side of it, facing me.

I was still staring at it it wide eyes and mouth wide open, shell-shocked. My Digivice started loudly beeping.

Looking at it, a new thought bubble appeared and a crack was on the egg. The thought bubble said, 'Ten seconds remaining! Good luck, Akira!'

What? How does it know my name?

Looking back at my Digi-Egg, it started glowing white and more cracks were heard, small egg chips falling to the table's surface.

I gasped, and the egg cracked once more before something plopped out of it.

The creature looked like a snake, a long white body with red and golden stripes on it. It's tail had some sort of metal flame attached to it, a shiny gold. Right where it's diamond head ended and the body began, were two large wings on either sides; dark silver feathers with red and white tinging them where there were no feathers. The feathers looked oddly like some type of metal, maybe steel; and very sharp looking. Where it's forehead was, was a dark, spiky green mane that continued to one-third of its body. Below the mane, was a symbol, the one that was on the Crest of Light. It was a dark gold.

The creature looked exhausted and fluttered its eyes open, a pale blue. It slowly struggled to a sitting position, panting.

A moment later after it caught it's breath, it looked directly at me in the eye. Recognition filled it's eyes, and it smiled slightly.

"Hello, Akira, I'm Quetzalmon. Your partner digimon." the creature said, it's voice boyish and young, the same voice that spoke to me when I found the egg.


	2. Heartbreak

**Chapter two time! Sad that there isn't any reviews, but whatever. I'm happy just to know that people are reading this! :D**

**Oh yeah, there will be some original stuff in here in later chapters, one of them the new Digivice I created, so no stealing please. I'm pretty optimistic about this story, and suggestions, opinions, or even flames are welcome, I guess. But they will be used to roast marshmallows! So they're for a good cause. -nods- **

**Enough of my rambling, chapter two now begins! Enjoy~**

"Erm, hello?" I said, staring at Quetzalmon.

"It's nice to meet you, Akira. I hope we will be good friends and partners in the future." Quetzalmon greeted, his silver wings flapping slightly.

His way for waving, I guess.

"Yeah, m-me too." I stuttered.

A sharp pain in my hand alerted me that I was gripping my Digivice too tight. Looking at it, my knuckles were white from squeezing it too hard. I sighed, slowly loosening my grip on the gold and green device.

Suddenly, I felt like my back was burning. Turning around in my seat, I saw that redheaded boy glaring a me as if I kicked his puppy, kicked sand in its eyes, and insulted its mother.

I hesitantly smiled at him. His face hardened and he scowled, turning away.

Frowning, I turned my attention back to my Digimon and Digivice. Trying to get a better look at the device, I held it farther away from me, facing Quetzalmon, who was staring at me curiously. My thumb accidentally skimmed some sort of large toggle button in the middle of the device, circular with two small arrows on either side of it.

Blinking in surprise, thick black letters on the screen appeared.

There were actually a lot of options. One said, analyze mode. I curiously pushed the center of the toggle button and jumped in surprise.

Some sort of holograph was in front of me. It had a picture of Quetzalmon on it, slowly rotating. Along the side of it was information about him.

"Quetzalmon. Armor Digimon. Power is of equal to a Champion level Digimon. This snake Digimon is the incarnation of the sun and the wind, a Holy Digimon. Evolves from Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Light. Moves include: Freeze Wave, Fossil Wave, Toltec Wind, Cold and Clammy, and Wind Seeker." a feminine monotone voice came out of the Digivice, making me jump again.

"Wow, cool!" Jirou exclaimed, staring at my Digivice, and at Quetzalmon.

I was pretty confused, though. Armor Digimon? They haven't been seen for more than a hundred years, and how did one even hatch from an egg in the first place!

Ms. Whells wasn't in her usual happy mood, she had a slight frown on her face and was staring at Quetzalmon through narrowed eyes.

"Interesting Digimon, Akira. Hope you become good partners with him." Ms. Whells said, her voice cheerful, though her eyes and facial expression said otherwise...

"Thank you..." I murmured, unnerved by her sudden mood swing.

She just nodded and gave a tight smile, and then announced to the rest of the kids that were starting to crowd around us, besides the redheaded boy, "Okay, Tyros! Since Akira's Digi-Egg has hatched, it's time for the battle that will decide his class. Since you're new, all of you might as well see what a battle is like."

What? No one warned me about this...

Unlike me, the kids started nodding and excitedly whispering to each other, even though I bet all of us have seen a Digimon battle on T.V...

I nodded reluctantly, though Quetzalmon looked pretty confident and ready, despite just hatching.

"I'm ready, Akira. I'll make you proud." the Holy Digimon announced, determination blazing in his blue eyes.

Gulping, I mustered up courage from that and nodded at him. "Okay, I'll do my best, too. Let's show them the best battle DigiAcademy has ever seen!"

Jirou grinned and walked over to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "That's the spirit, Strawberry!"

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah, for your strawberry-blonde hair!" Jirou exclaimed, removing his arm and lightly punching me in my arm.

"Oh, shut it."

We were now in some sort of arena outside after stepping on a blue glowing circle on the ground. Ms. Whells said it would transport you to anywhere you like on the school grounds.

The arena was fairly large, about half the size of a football field, but circular and filled with soft sand. On either side of the arena were two small white circles.

Some feet away were metal bleachers with fencing in front of them, the bleachers for the audience and the fencing probably to block stray attacks.

Even more far away from that seemed to be a running track that surrounded the whole area, and some weights dotted the place.

I won't lie, I'm totally nervous.

Ms. Whells was guiding us toward the arena, me trying to be slow so I could prolog the inevitable.

Quetzalmon was in my arms, snuggling into my white jacket.

Well, he seems confident.

Suddenly, he looked up at me and said, "Oh, Akira, your Digivice is capable of slashing Digi-Cards. It's called Digi-Modify."

"Really? Dang, I'm lucky... Good thing I have a pack in my pocket."

That eased me up some.

We finally reached the sandy arena. You readers are probably expecting me to have a confident stance, determination in my eyes, and ready to just unleash my small Digimon on some unexpected Digimon, right?

Well, you're not getting that here.

My stance was one of fear, my eyes wide and unsure, and clutching my Digimon so I wouldn't have to let him go.

"It's okay, Akira. Remember, I'll give them a fight they'll never forget." Quetzalmon reassured me, sensing my mood.

I nodded weakly. I wasn't ready, though. I just got Quetzalmon, I'm inexperienced, and the kids on the bleachers seem to be hungry for a bloody battle! What am I supposed to do?

_'Calm down, Akira. Everything will be fine, trust me...' _that same voice as earlier said.

I gasped, looking at my Digimon. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was staring at the arena.

Unnerved, I looked around for the source of the voice.

_'You won't find me by looking around, you know. I'm the Digi-Egg of Light inside Quetzalmon, the egg that made him Digivolve into what he is now.' _the voice continued.

Say what now?

_'You heard me, Akira. Follow your instincts. That is the only advice I'm allowed to __give. Oh, by the way, Quetzalmon can't hear me, he doesn't know I exist. Until next time, DigiDestined of Light.' _The voice suddenly stopped.

Oddly enough, I felt more confident. But what did he mean by DigiDestined? The last time there were those was one hundred years ago...

"Akira, Earth to Akira! Are you reading?" Jirou shouted at me, waving his hand rapidly in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"What, Jirou?"

"You were staring at nothing for, like, five minutes! Get ready, the challenger is coming!" He shouted at me.

"What? Where?" I gasped, looking around, Quetzalmon still in my arms.

Far away from us, was a dot peaking over the horizon. Gradually, it started getting bigger and coming closer until I could finally see who it was and what was next to her.

I could tell the girl was a snob just by looking at her. Long, flowing blonde hair to her waist, big blue eyes, the cute face, fancy expensive clothes, and the way she carries herself. The way she walked oozed with confidence and arrogance, and she held her head held high as if she was royalty.

I instantly disliked her.

Her Digimon kind of shocked me though.

It looked like one of those ancient and extinct kiwi birds. Long, hairless dark gray legs with two dark pink talons on the front of each of its feet and one big one on the back. It was wingless, its body furry and brown with no feathers. Its head was covered with a silver mask, covering the bird's entire face and upper beak, which was long and sharp. Dark green leaves peaked out from under the mask, like leafy hair. Peering closely, I saw it had green eyes.

I curiously used analyze mode on my Digivice, holding it up to the bird Digimon.

"Kiwimon. Champion Digimon. An Ancient Bird Digimon, this Digimon is flightless, yet can run very fast. Many underestimated this Digimon, and many more fell because of it. It's attacks include: Pummel Peck, High Jumping Kick, and Nose Mattock." The feminine voice said, the hologram appearing again with Kiwimon on it.

Well, that made my confidence drop a few bars.

"Go, Akira! Stand on the white circle with your Digimon in front of you!" Jirou shouted at me, shoving me onto the sandy arena and on the circle.

"W-Wait! I'm not ready!" I shouted at him, struggling to plant my feet in the ground. However, I've never been that strong, and my friend continued to shove me to my doom.

After a long struggle, I was standing on the circle.

The girl and her Kiwimon gracefully walked into the arena, the girl on the circle and her Kiwimon a few feet in front of her.

The realization of what was about to happen just about strangled me and I clutched Quetzalmon to my chest. He started squirming.

"A-Akira! You have to let me go and fight!" Quetzalmon exclaimed, trying to break free from my grip.

"I can't! What if you get hurt? I-It would be all my fault..." I stuttered, my head starting to swim.

"You can, Akira! What did you come here for?" Quetzalmon said, now struggling harder. "Why did you come and meet me?"

At that, I faltered. Why _did _I come here for? I remember. The brochure for the school was in the mailbox, and I got it out, read it, and felt something strange. An urging and feeling to be here. I also wanted to get strong...

"To be strong... To become stronger and be the best that I can be!" I shouted, letting go of Quetzalmon.

He smiled and flapped his wings, now floating in front of me. "Exactly. I will help you to that road, I'll follow you loyally, never leaving you."

"Thank you, Quetzalmon. I'm ready now..."

Quetzalmon grinned and flew away from me a few feet.

I got my Digivice and a few cards out of my jeans pocket.

The girl was impatiently tapping her foot, a scowl across her face. "Any day now, losers!" She shouted at us.

"Akira, are you ready?" Ms. Whells shouted to me, she was standing on the bleachers.

"Yes, Ms. Whells!" I replied back, gripping my Digivice in my hand.

"Okay, then! This battle is against Akira Arata and his Digimon, Quetzalmon, the challenger: Lindsay Hoffman and her Digimon, Kiwimon!" Ms. Whells shouted, the crowd on the bleachers cheering.

"Battle," Ms. Whells started. Quetzalmon and me got into a fighting stance, a card ready to be slashed. "Begin!"

"Kiwimon, **Pummel Peck**!" Lindsay ordered her Digimon.

Kiwimon nodded, opened her beak, and out flew mini Kiwimons, aimed at Quetzalmon.

"Quetzalmon, dodge!" I shouted frantically, not really knowing what to do.

Quetzakmon gritted his teeth, and flew to the right, but some ChibiKiwimons still hit him with their sharp beaks; making my partner cry out in pain.

Quetzalmon hissed and shook it off. "**Toltec Wind**!"

Quetzalmon started moving his metal flame topped tail in circles, making a large gust of wind hit Kiwimon.

Kiwimon squawked and was hit with a full power blow, making it skid back a few paces.

I grinned, proud of my Digimon's power.

"Kiwimon, **High Jumping Kick!**" Lindsay ordered coldly, ignoring her partner's pain.

"Look out, Quetzalmon!" I shouted at him, just as Kiwimon bunched it's leg muscles and jumped into the air, quickly falling back down to Earth with one of it's legs outstretched in a kicking position.

Quetzalmon stared wide-eyed at the incoming Kiwimon, and I remembered my cards.

Randomly picking one, I felt an odd feeling come over me and shouted, "**Digi-Modify! HyperSpeed activate**!"

My Digivice started glowing an odd mixture of dark gold and forest green, and I impulsively held the Digi-Card in the air, quickly moved it to the right, and slashed it in the slot of my Digivice.

Totally confused, I saw Quetzalmon start glowing the same combination as my Digivice did, and he started to blur for a second before seemingly disappearing out of sight.

Kiwimon's eyes widened in shock and hit the ground hard, the soft sand only cushioning the blow a fraction.

Sand flew everywhere, and I covered my eyes with my arm until I felt the sand stop hitting me in the face.

Slowly removing my arm, I saw Kiwimon in a kneeling position, panting. It's right leg appeared to be hurt, and it had a pained look on it's face.

Lindsay looked outraged to say the least, her face red and eyes narrowed angrily. "Kiwimon, get up you useless scum and keep fighting!"

My eyes widened in shock. How could a Tamer treat their Digimon in that way?

Quetzalmon was clearly thinking the same thing. His face looked surprised, and slowly started turning into anger at Lindsay.

"Q-Quetzalmon, lets end this quickly, I don't want to bring pain to Kiwimon any longer." I said to my partner, who merely nodded.

The crowd started roaring, fists punching the air and screaming excitedly.

I picked a card from my hand and, that weird feeling coming again, shouted, "**Digi-Modify! Radiant Force activate**!"

My Digivice glowed again, including Quetzalmon, and I slashed my card in the fashion before, this time with more vigor.

Quetzalmon started looking more buff somehow, don't ask me how.

"Go, Quetzalmon!" I shouted, determination bubbling up inside me and threatening to overflow.

"**Wind Seeker**!" Quetzalmon shouted, flapping his wings vigorously and powerfully.

His metal feathers started glowing white, and they shot out of his wings with a force so powerful I didn't think it was possible. Along with the super strong gusts of wind, a deadly combination.

They shot toward Kiwimon, who just looked defeated and in pain, and hit their mark.

Kiwimon screamed in pain, and started glowing white before gradually getting smaller until the light faded. Lying there, was a Digimon I recognized. A small Tanemon, looking exhausted.

Lindsay didn't rush over to her Digimon, no, she just stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

"You little failure! Your not worthy to be my partner, I'll just get a new one from my father, the principle!" Lindsay smirked maliciously, threw her dark pink D-3 on the ground, and promptly smashed the device with her high-heels.

"What? How can you do that, that's your partner!" I shouted angrily at Lindsay, rushing over to Tanemon and scooping it into my arms.

It coughed, looking at me through lidded eyes, and murmured, "I'm sorry, Lindsay. I did my best. I-I just wasn't strong enough for you..."

Lindsay just smirked and said, "Partner? Please. She's my fifteenth already. No partner of mine loses." She then walked away, her head held high.

I heard the Tanemon cough, and looked down. She looked very weak and exhausted, scuff marks everywhere. Her red eyes closed for a second and fluttered open again, they were glazed over and stared at nothing.

"Lindsay, was I good enough? I tried my best, I really did, just for you. Did I make you proud?" Tanemon said, looking directly at me.

I smiled slightly, tears forming in my eyes, and whispered, "Yes, yes you did, Tanemon. You were the best, and I'm so proud of you."

I saw Quetzalmon flap over here and he landed on my trembling shoulder.

Tanemon had a contented look on her face and her form started blurring, turning slowly into data.

"N-No, Tanemon, don't go!" I cried, tears running freely down my face, clutching Tanemon to my chest.

"I have to, goodbye..." Tanemon whispered. She started dissolving, her data being picked up by the wind until she was gone.

I looked at my hands, just a second ago holding the tiny Digimon.

"T-Tanemon, I'm so sorry..." I whispered to myself, shaking my head in denial. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground on my knees, my tears falling onto the sand.

Quetzalmon, still on my shoulder and watching the scene, whispered in a calming voice, "Akira, it isn't your fault. When Lindsay smashed her Digivice, Tanemon's life shattered along with it. She would have survived if Lindsay didn't smash it."

I shook my head, whimpering. "I'm sorry, Tanemon..."

**Didn't expect that, huh? I was almost crying when I was writing it... Don't worry, though. Tanemon will have her happy ending, just wait. ;)**


	3. Author's Note

I know FanFiction says you can't post stuff in a story that aren't chapters, but this is very important news for this story. [Please, FanFiction Police, don't arrest or report me!]

This story is on official hiatus, I'm having personal problems right now, and I can't concentrate on writing a chapter for this. When I get out of this funk, I'll update. Sorry readers...

Kaida


	4. Evil and Life

**Chapter three! Thanks for reviewing, Something dictionary related, James95, and DephsXylex! :D Yeah this chapter is pretty short, but I'm slowly getting in a writing mood again!**

**I got an OC Form here, in case you want to make one for me. But, if you do, I want the character's Digivice to not be the kind Akira has. And it's partner can't Armor Digivolve. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Digivice: **

**Digimon Partner:**

**Other: **

**I won't take all of them, so don't be hurt if I say I won't use the character.**

**? POV**

"It seems the DigiDestined are arising again..." A deep voice echoed throughout the shadowy, eternal darkness which I was currently at.

Everywhere around me, there was only shadows and eerie whispers gliding through the place, loud enough to hear, but quiet enough to not make out the words.

"I know." I calmly answered, the owner of the voice not revealing himself, but I instantly knew who it was.

"You and the others need to do something about that." The voice continued, a tinge of annoyance in his tone.

"I know, I'm not stupid! We've been trying, but they always counter our devices!" I snapped angrily at him, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself.

"Do you have any ideas?" I prompted sweetly, inside I wanted to punch the guy, but everyone knew if you made him angry, you are gone the next day, almost everyone forgetting about you.

He paused for a moment, before saying, "The DigiDestined of Light still doesn't know what's going on. Convert him to our side, I don't care how, just do it before the DigiDestined figure out he is here."

"Him? He's a crybaby, as we speak, he's crying over the death of a stupid Digimon!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes.

Suddenly, a threatening and angry aura filled the room, making chills travel up my spine.

"Er, I mean... Yes, Master." I feebly said, casting my eyes downward.

"You better succeed, if you don't..." He said in a threatening voice.

I gulped and hastily said, "Yes, Master, he _will_ be on our side. I will make sure of it."

"Then go! We are wasting time!" He boomed, making me jump.

"Y-Yes, Master."

I quickly pushed a button on my Digivice, and a purple light started enveloping me.

Right before I left, I thought, _What's so special about _**him? **_I'm_ _stronger than that weakling..._

**Akira's POV**

"A-Akira...!" Jirou shouted, running over to me.

I was still sobbing on the ground, tears streaming down my face. I half-heartedly wiped them away with my sleeve, sniffling.

"I-It's not fair to end a creatures' life like that! How, how could she?" I practically shouted, looking at him intently.

Jirou was shocked by my sudden outburst and he looked at me oddly, as if he never saw me before.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped at him angrily.

I really wasn't in the mood for this...

My friend seemed hesitant to answer, scratching his chin nervously. "Well, umm, you usually aren't like this, I guess. We've seen the occasional death of a Digimon on TV before, so..."

I was about to shout a retort at him when I felt something tap my shoulder.

Looking behind me, I saw it was Quetzalmon, tapping me with his tail.

"Akira, death is part of life, you have to learn that..." He whispered to me, looking at me intently. He was hovering above my shoulder.

I shook my head in denial, refusing to meet my partner's gaze.

"I know that... But I wish Tanemon would have been happier when she... passed on." I whispered, shakily standing up.

Looking around me, I saw that the crowd was being gathered away by the teachers, back to the Warp Gate.

"Well, umm, see you, Akira. I have to go, everyone's leaving..." Jirou said awkwardly, grinning nervously at me before rushing away.

Why is he acting so differently..? I thought he was my friend.

Suddenly, I heard a loud beeping noise coming from my Digivice, which I have now named the D-Slash.

I looked down at it curiously.

On the small screen was something that made me want to shout in surprise.

On the screen was a Digi-Egg. White with green floral patterns.

The Digi-Egg disappeared for a second before being filled with thick gold letters.

_There are never endings, Akira. Only beginnings..._


	5. Roommate

**What's this? I'm actually updating for the first time in months? *gasp* Yes, I decided to write this chapter, even if it is kind of short. I have no idea if I'll continue this, but we'll see. ;) Thanks for sending in OCs~ **

**Info about this chapter: This takes place about three hours after the previous chapter. Akira was sent to his dorm room for rest, and gets a roommate. Two new characters are introduced, both OCs.**

**Akira's POV**

"Guys, if you keep staring at each other, you'll eventually explode." my new roommate said, chuckling.

Yeah, you heard right. I got a roommate. It's not that bad, actually. I thought it would have been horrible and all, having to share mostly everything. Thankfully, my roommate is a pretty nice guy, so that makes him all right in my book. Plus, he knows Kung Fu. I tried learning it when I was younger, about nine-years-old, but only succeeded in getting beaten up. So, that gives him a few brownie points.

"He started it." I grumbled, trying not to blink as I stared at my partner Digimon. My eyes were already watering as I spoke. Just to let you know, not blinking after a while hurts.

Quetzalmon smirked, exposing one of his two very sharp fangs. You probably don't want to get bitten by him...I still don't know if he is poisonous or not.

My eyes were really starting to hurt now. They felt itchy and weird. So, finally giving up, I blinked. Dang it.

"Ssssee... I alwaysss win." he hissed playfully, smiling.

Oh yeah, Quetzalmon is now hissing any word that has an 's' in it. Or, at least only the 's'. I have no idea why, though. Maybe it's because he's a snake and all...

Quetzalmon and I were sitting on the ground, I was covered in a fluffy blanket because I like warm stuff, and because I get cold pretty easily. Don't tell anyone I said that, though. Quetzalmon was laying on the vent in our room. The heat was coming out of it, and snakes like heat, so that's why. Ryu, my roommate, was laying on his bed, reading a Kung Fu book.

Ryu, in my opinion, looks like someone you don't want to mess with. Or, at least I don't want to mess with. He has a muscular frame, that's mostly why. But, as I quickly found out, he's friendly and nice. He has short, and jet black, spiky hair. His eyes are blue, and right now had amusement in them. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with a picture of Omnimon on the front, a red jacket, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans and black shoes. He was also wearing a red headband with the Yin and Yang symbol in the middle.

"See, we didn't explode, Ryu. We're perfectly fine." I said, rubbing my sore eyes.

Ryu turned a page of his book and glanced over at us. He smiled.

"I don't think so. Your eyes look kind of red, Akira." he stated.

Dang it. Really?

I quickly stood up, the blanket falling off of me, and walked over to the large mirror that covered at least one-third of one of our walls. I looked at my reflection intently.

My hair was slightly messy, a few tufts sticking up. It was, as I said before, a strawberry-blonde color. For those who don't know, that's a pinkish-blonde color. But, unfortunately, my hair is worse than that. It has dark pink streaks in it, like highlights. Yeah, I got teased about my hair back in school... My eyes are kind of big, oddly enough, and pale blue. Ryu was right, they looked slightly bloodshot. So unfair... My build, as it always was, is scrawny. Since I'm short for my age, I'm fourteen, I look pretty defenseless and weak. Which is pretty much true. I'm not strong at all, just ask anyone who knows me.

"I see what you mean..." I mumbled, staring at myself.

"Sssstaring won't help, you know." Quetzalmon said, flapping his wings and flying over to me. He landed on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Akira, w-" Ryu started, but was interrupted by our door slamming open. I jumped, totally startled and tried running over to my bed, but tripped over my own feet. I landed on the ground, thankfully on the blanket. I groaned, turning onto my back as I looked at the person who opened our door. Quetzalmon, by the way, was looking down at me in amusement.

"'Sup, Ryu." the girl exclaimed loudly, flashing a smile. "I heard you have a new roommate, so I came over to see what the new guy was like."

Oddly enough, the girl looked like Ryu. She looked to be about sixteen. She had black wavy hair that went down mid-back with bangs. Had dark blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a red button down shirt and black jeans. Her wrists were covered with bracelets and she had two necklaces on. Wait...is she wearing cat ears? They were white and fuzzy. She wasn't wearing shoes.

Ryu quickly sat up, setting down his book on his bed. He looked surprised and slightly exasperated.

"Nya? What are you doing here? Better yet...how _did _you get here? The boy dorms doors are always locked." he asked in amazement.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I climbed a tree and walked through an open window. Just like a cat, nya~"

Okay, this girl was starting to scare me. Our room was three stories up, how did she manage to climb a tree that high? So, as any smart person would do, I tried to slowly crawl over to me bed, my safe haven.

Her gaze turned to me, much to my dismay. Her smile grew larger as she looked me over, making me freeze.

"Ryu, he's so cute! Like a little teddy bear!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Teddy bear?

Suddenly, she rushed over to me in an amazing speed. My eyes widened as she glomped me, practically crushing me into a hug. I blushed, trying to scramble out of the weird girls arms.

Quetzalmon, being the little jerk he is, was laughing hysterically.

Dang it. Why does this always happen to me...?

**A/N: Thanks for reading~ Review if you want to, because critique is always good for a writer. Personally, I think I'm a better writer than the last time I updated... **

**Anyway, Akira doesn't seem sad. Why, you ask? Because Tanemon is still in his D-Slash, sleeping and waiting to hatch. In the future, he may have little sad moments, though. **

**Oh, these two new characters are Crimson Musashi's and Rejected DigiDestined's OCs. Ryu Itori is Crimson Musashi's. Chloe, or Nya, is Rejected DigiDestined's. I'm quite fond of them, actually. I hope I wrote them well, you two. :D**

**That's all~ **


	6. Digimon Partners

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you know who you are. ;) Anyway, next chapter more OCs will ****be introduced, unlike this chapter. And, speaking of OCs, I think I have enough. So, no more, please. Unles I ask for more later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~ **

"Umm, Nya? Maybe you should let him go, I think you're killing him." a small, puppy-like Digimon squeaked, poking her head into our room.

Yes, please! Let me go!

"I agree with the Digimon..." I grunted, trying to unwrap her arms from my torso.

Her arms were completely around my chest, making it pretty hard to breathe. I could practically feel my face starting to turn blue.

The girl turned her head towards the Digimon.

"But...But, Salamon... He's so adorable!" she whined.

Adorable? Is that all I am? I would rather be called handsome...

"He may be, but if you kill him, you can't hug him anymore..." Salamon reasoned, sighing in exasperation. By the look in her blue eyes, I could tell that this definitely happened before.

"Nya, let the poor guy go. The last guy you hugged had to be sent to the infirmary, remember?" Ryu said, chuckling.

He finds this funny? Wait...what did he say? Infirmary?

I gulped, struggling harder. Right now, I really wish I was stronger.

Nya pouted. She rolled her eyes and sighed, reluctantly letting me go. I fell out of her arms and onto the ground, gasping for air.

"Sweet, sweet air! I'll never take you granted for again!" I wheezed, gulping in air until my breathing went back to normal.

"No need to be ssso dramatic, Akira." Quetzalmon stated, hovering above me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Nya stood up, the pout on her face starting to disappear and be replaced by a bright smile. She glanced down at me.

"Here, you look like you need some help." She reached down and grabbed my arm, roughly tugging me up with one pull.

"Er, thanks..." I said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. I rubbed the part of my arm where she grabbed, it stinging and turning red.

How is that girl so strong? And why is she not wearing shoes? I quickly glanced at her bare feet, only for her to catch my gaze. I glanced away.

"Oh, you're wondering why I don't have any shoes? It's because climbing trees is so hard _with _shoes." she said cheerfully, smiling.

"Oh...I didn't know that." I merely replied.

Awkwardness quickly seeped into the air. You could probably cut it with a knife if you wanted to.

Ryu nervously cleared his throat and stood up, smiling at us.

"So, Nya, you wanted to see my roommate? This is Akira, he's a Tyro." he introduced me, gesturing at me.

Nya's eyes burned with curiosity as she stared at me.

"Oh, a Tyro? So, you're a beginner. My real name is Chloe, but call me Nya, since I hate that name. I'm an Apprentice." she stated proudly. She scooped up Salamon into her arms. "This is Salamon, my Digimon partner."

Salamon blushed, waving timidly. "H-hi, Akira..."

I blushed, waving. "Nice to meet you, Salamon, Nya. This is my partner, Quetzalmon." I pointed at him. He flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"It iss a pleassure to meet you, Ssalamon and Nya." he hissed politely, dipping his head as a greeting.

Nya's eyes widened when she saw Quetzalmon. She blinked a couple of times before saying, "You have an Armor Digimon? Only _they _have them."

"They? Who's they?" I questioned curiously.

Ryu sighed, looking at Nya as if she just revealed top secret information.

"I'll tell you about _them _later, Akira. First, you need to know more about the school." he said as Nya pouted.

I was still confused. Maybe them was students that got into trouble? If so, I don't want to be like them...

I blinked as I realized something.

"Hey, Ryu, where's your partner Digimon?" I asked.

Ryu blinked and answered sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess you haven't seen him yet. Here, let me introduce you to him."

He reached into his pocket and took out a Digivice. It looked like a Data Link Digivice, but had the same slot that mine has. The screen was square shaped, while the device as a whole was rectangular. It was a dark teal color, while the buttons on it was dark red, along with the strap on the top.

"I have the Power Link Digivice, like a few people at this school has. I can slash cards in it, and I can transfer my power to Dracomon through it." he explained, pushing a button his Power Link.

He held the device out, facing away from us. The screen started glowing red as the room was filled with the bright light. We all had to close our eyes as it grew stronger.

Quetzalmon started getting agitated, revealing his fangs.

Soon it stopped, and when we opened our eyes, there stood a small dragon Digimon.

"Okay, who woke me up from my nap?" Dracomon snapped, his red eyes burning with anger. A few flames came out of his mouth as he spoke.

I gulped, shakily bringing out my D-Slash and pressing the analyze mode option on the screen. I pointed it at Dracomon and the same female voice came out, as monotone as ever.

"Dracomon, the Dragon Digimon. Rookie Digimon. This Digimon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon, being the first of its kind. Among the scales that cover its body, one is known as the _"gekirin"_, if it is touched, it will lose all sense and go into a rage. Moves include: Baby Breath, Tail Smash, and G Shurunen."

A hologram of Dracomon came out, spinning with the information on the side.

The first of its kind? This thing must be super strong... Oh, and remind me to never touch the _gekirin_.

"Calm down, Dracomon. I wanted to introduce you to our new roommates." Ryu said, unfazed by the hostility as he smiled at his Digimon.

Dracomon blinked, glancing at Quetzalmon and I. His eyes turned calculating as he analyzed us, making me gulp and glance away. Quetzalmon met his gaze evenly, not blinking or showing emotion.

Dracomon huffed, a few more flames coming out of his mouth.

"The kid is a weakling, the Digimon is all right." he stated, glaring at me.

Totally unfair. What did I ever do to make him hate me?

Nya snorted and smiled cheerfully at me.

"Don't worry, Akira. He was like this once he first met me, too." she giggled. Salamon looked scared, which was I probably looked like.

Wait, that reminds me... I pointed my D-Slash at Salamon.

"Salamon. Rookie Digimon. Salamon was made by Digimon researchers as an offspring of a sacred Digimon. It wears a Holy Ring around its neck and is still young, so its sacred powers cannot be demonstrated. Moves include: Puppy Howling, Petit Punch, and Sledge Dash."

The hologram of Dracomon changed to Salamon, spinning and rotating slowly.

"Sacred Digimon? You sound strong." I complimented the Digimon, who blushed in response.

"She is, you should see her in D.B class." Nya squealed, hugging Salamon close to her.

"D.B class?" I said in confusion.

"It stands for Digimon Battling. In that class, we battle with other students. It's pretty fun, actually." Ryu explained helpfully.

I nodded in slight understanding.

"Anyway, we should get to explaining what this school is all about. Take a seat everyone, you too, Nya. I'll need your help." he ordered, sitting down on the ground.

I obeyed and sat across from him, Quetzalmon wrapping himself around my neck like a necklace.

Nya nodded excitedly and sat down beside Ryu, Salamon in her lap. Dracomon rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat down between Ryu and I. All together, we formed a circle.

"So, I'll start in the beginning..." Ryu said in a mysterious voice.

**A/N: So...did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Critique is always helpful, and reviews make me happy~ Anyway, I promise next chapter will be longer, since there will be a lot of explanations of stuff, plus the history of the school. So, don't kill me because this one is so short. D:**

_**Important notice: I'm planning on making a forum revolving around DigiAcademy, but without the huge drastic plot, unless you guys want that. So, please send in a review or PM telling me if you'd join, because I don't want to make one and find out nobody will join. So, please? :3 **_


	7. Digicrome Academy Forum

**A/N: This is not a chapter, but the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Anyway, I came here to tell you that the forum I was talking about last chapter is up and running. Someone already joined. ^_^**

**The forum is set in the past, when DigiAcademy was first opened up. You are one of the 100 or so kids picked to become a student. In Akira's time, the first DigiAcademy, or Digicrome Academy back then, was thought to have been burned down by a huge fire. But, that was a lie. The truth was kept secret. The truth, if known, would change the current DigiAcademy forever... **

**That's kind of a mini summary, but go to the forum to check it out. It's called Digicrome Academy, so join if you want to. :D **


	8. New Friends and Mega Digimon

"DigiAcademy, in the beginning, was called Digicrome Academy, named after the founder and first principle. The principle's name was Selvester Digicrome." Ryu started.

"He was also completely crazy..." Dracomon muttered darkly, his red eyes shifting to a deep burgundy color.

"Dracomon, we'll get to that part later!" Ryu scolded, frowning.

The teal colored dragon rolled his eyes.

I was actually more curious about what Dracomon said than what Ryu was talking about, but I didn't let it show.

"Anyway, the academy was built and opened in the year 3000, which was fifty years ago. About one-hundred or so kids ranging from ages eleven to eighteen were chosen to become students. They were the "Guinea pigs" of Digicrome Academy." Ryu said, curling two of his fingers on each of his hands to form air-quotes.

"Guinea pigs?" I questioned.

Nya jumped in. "Digicrome Academy was mostly a big experiment during that time. Everything was new, mistakes were bound to happen. So, they tested it out on those students."

"Not only on the students, but the Digimon, too..." Salamon murmured, snuggling up to Nya.

"But, that isssn't sssafe at all!" Quetzalmon hissed, still wrapped around my neck. I wasn't scared, unlike most people, but that's because I trust him.

"We know." Dracomon merely replied.

"Anyway, the academy had rules. But, there was one that was the most heavily enforced. Everyone knew it. The rule was: 'Once your partner Digimon is defeated in battle, their Digisoul must be completely destroyed.' It was a cruel and inhumane rule, Akira. Many Digimon died each day." Ryu said sadly, sighing.

I was confused, though. "What's a Digisoul?"

Everyone looked surprised, even Quetzalmon.

"A Digisoul is a Digimon's soul, if it is destroyed, the Digimon die and are reborn as an egg, sent back to the Digital World and would eventually hatch. Certain humans, like myself, have parts of a Digisoul within us. It's an aura of energy in us, and if manifested correctly, can evoke Digimon Evolution. It even affects Digimon subconsciously. " Ryu explained patiently.

I blinked in amazement. I truly didn't know any of that, I only watched battles on TV.

"But, why don't I-"

Suddenly, a shrill and ear-piercing wail interrupted us, almost like a siren. The lights above us started flashing a blood red, giving everything a red tint to it.

"Students, get of of the dorms immediately! Two stray Mega level Digimon has crossed over! I repeat, two stray Mega level Digimon has crossed over! All Tyros and Apprentices to the safe house! Experts and Veterans, please come in front of the school! We need you and your Digimon's help!" A female's voice shouted over the intercom above us.

We all scrambled to our feet, hearing screams outside our door.

"Nya, get Akira and Quetzalmon to the safe house! Dracomon and I have to go and help! " Ryu ordered urgently, grabbing his Power Link out of his pocket. He nodded at her before running out the door, Dracomon following.

Nya's face was serious for once, her eyes solemn. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the door, Quetzalmon still around my neck. Salamon was running along side us, being surprisingly fast.

"Wait, Nya! What's happening? We have to go help Ryu!" I shouted as she pulled me along, her amazing strength once again shocking me.

"There's nothing we can do, Akira! You only have an Armor Digimon, and Salamon is no match for one Mega Digimon, let alone four!" she snapped, dodging running students as we ran through the halls.

"But...but..." I sputtered, my breathing erratic.

"Akira, Ryu is an Expert. He will be fine. Don't worry." Nya said soothingly.

Okay, from what I gathered so far, there are ranks in the academy. Tyro is the lowest, which is what I am. Apprentice is next, which is what Nya is. Ryu is an Expert, one rank higher than Apprentice. Last was Veteran, the highest rank.

Soon enough, we reached the lobby of the dorm, where the exit/entrance was. Tons of students, all boys, were running out of the glass door, some kids getting trampled. Oddly enough, there was no Digimon. Only a few kids looked calm, probably Experts or Veterans.

"Move it, coming through!" Nya shouted, squeezing my wrist harder as she barreled into the students, knocking most of them to the ground.

Poor kids...

Quetzalmon was being oddly quiet, his blue eyes dead-serious and calm.

We rushed out the doors and into the court-yard of the academy.

The image before us was complete and utter chaos. Students were screaming and running, Digimon were beside their partners, standing by them protectively. The ground underneath us was starting to shake and I saw the two Digimon they were talking about.

"Why do they have to be Machinedramon and BlackWarGreymon...?" Nya sighed, tugging me along as we neared a huge golden warehouse.

The two Digimon were trying to destroy everything in sight, Machinedramon shooting red beams out of the two cannons on his back. BlackWarGreymon was throwing spherical, jet black energy at the ground. They were both huge, Machinedramon was about fifteen times taller than me. BlackWargreymon was smaller, but not very much. While Machinedramon was on the ground and about six-hundred feet from us, BlackWargreymon was in the air, the same distance away.

Suddenly, a huge red dragon-like Digimon was flying toward the two Digimon, roaring and baring its teeth. A kid that looked to be about twelve was on his back.

We finally reached the warehouse, it was gleaming in the sunlight. Nya opened the white door and we walked around, her letting go of my now sore wrist. Salamon hurried in.

Students of all ages and genders were there, about one-hundred kids in all. Some were sitting and others were standing, a few of them were pacing back and forth. They all had the same frightened and panicked look on their face.

Nya started walking toward a group of students, me following along because I had no idea what to do.

"Midori, Dani, Oliver, Sutera, what's up?" Nya exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful despite the situation. Her smile was strained and nervous.

"Not very pleasant, as you know." a boy replied rather rudely, snorting.

He was slim with pale skin and looked to be thirteen. He had dark brown eyes and short blonde hair, wearing a black shirt, blue denim jeans, brown hiking boots,and sky blue fingerless gloves. He had a Digimon on his shoulder, it looked like a caterpillar and had yellow with black jagged stripes.

"Be nice, Oliver." a girl scolded, slapping him lightly on the arm.

I guess the rude boy was Oliver...

The girl that hit Oliver had tan skin and was skinny, almost looking fragile. She looked about my age. She had brown hair to her shoulders with green highlights, her eyes were very dark brown, almost black. She was wearing a pale green t-shirt with various sayings, jean shorts, a belt with a card holder, and black and white tennis shoes. On her head was a Australian cowboy hat, I saw one of those on the computer. She wore a green headband.

Next to her was a Terriermon, one of the few Digimon I recognize.

One of the other girls sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

She had red hair that was tied in a ponytail and had stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a purple and pink striped shirt, worn and faded looking blue jeans, and black sneakers. I think she was my age too... On the ground beside her was a BlackAgumon.

One of the girls remained silent.

She looked to be the oldest of all of us, maybe eighteen? She had brown, long curly hair that went over her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a red tunica with flounces, dark blue jeans with a belt, and black tennis shoes. She had a BlackGuilmon next her.

"Um, Nya, who are these people?" I asked shyly, standing behind her.

Nya blinked and then smiled slightly.

"These are my friends, Akira. Oliver is the rude one, Dani is the one with the green highlights, Midori is the one with red hair, and Sutera is the only quiet one out of our group." she explained, pointing to each in turn.

As we were speaking, the group was starting to argue loudly, Sutera being the only quiet one, but she had an annoyed look on her face.

Nya giggled and shouted at them, "Hey, guys! I have a person you'll want to meet. He's Ryu's new roommate."

They all stopped at once and turned to stare at me.

"Er, hi?" I said feebly, blushing. Quetzalmon was snickering.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ It's actually a little bit longer than usual. :D**

**Ocs that appeared: Sutera, who belongs to RisingHeart001. Dani, who belongs to Phantomgirl96. Midori, who belongs to .panda. Oliver, who belongs to James95. Plus Nya and Ryu. **


End file.
